1935
Events January * January – Emperor Haile Selassie of Ethiopia creates a military school at Holeta.Ethiopia Military Tradition in National Life. Library of Congress. * January 1 – The Italian colonies of Tripoli and Cyrenaica are joined together as Libya. * January 3 – The trial of Bruno Richard Hauptmann, accused of the kidnapping and murder of Charles Lindbergh, Jr., begins in Flemington, New Jersey. * January 4 – Dry Tortugas National Park is established. * January 7 – Italian premier Benito Mussolini and French Foreign Minister Pierre Laval conclude an agreement in which each power agrees not to oppose the other's colonial claims. * January 11 – Amelia Earhart becomes the first person to fly solo from Hawaii to California. * January 13 – A plebiscite in the Territory of the Saar Basin shows that 90.3% of those voting wish to join Germany. * January 16 – The FBI kills the Barker Gang, including Ma Barker, in a shootout. * January 19 – Coopers Inc. sells the world's first men's briefs, as "jockeys", in Chicago. * January 24 – The first canned beer is sold in Richmond, Virginia, United States, by Gottfried Krueger Brewing Company.[http://keglined.pssht.com/main.html Keglined.com: An Illustrated History of the American Beer Can] * January 28 – Iceland legalizes abortion on medical grounds. February *February 6 – Parker Brothers begins selling the board game Monopoly in the United States. * February 13 – Richard Hauptmann is convicted and sentenced to death for the kidnapping and murder of Charles Lindbergh, Jr., in the United States * February 15 – The discovery and clinical development of Prontosil, the first broadly effective antibiotic, is published in a series of articles by Gerhard Domagk and others in Germany's pre-eminent medical journal, Deutsche Medizinische Wochenschrift. * February 22 – Airplanes are banned from flying over the White House in Washington, D.C. * February 23 – The classic Mickey Mouse cartoon The Band Concert is released by United Artists in the United States. * February 26 ** In Nazi Germany, Adolf Hitler orders reinstatement of the air force, the Luftwaffe, in violation of the 1919 Treaty of Versailles. ** Robert Watson-Watt first demonstrates the use of radar to detect aircraft at Daventry in England. * February 28 – Ladby ship: Viking ship grave discovered in Denmark. March * March 1 ** 1935 Greek coup d'état attempt: Nikolaos Plastiras, Anastasios Papoulas and other Venizelists lead a coup against the People's Party government in Greece. The attempt is suppressed by March 11 and the leaders condemned to death for treason. ** İsmet İnönü forms the new government in Turkey. (8th government; During Atatürk's presidency, İnönü has served seven times as a prime minister.) * March 2 – King Prajadhipok (Rama VII) of Siam abdicates the throne. He is succeeded by his 9-year-old-nephew Ananda Mahidol (Rama VIII). * March 8 – Faithful dog Hachikō dies on the spot where he had awaited his dead owner for nine years in Japan. * March 9 – Porky Pig makes his debut as the first major Looney Tunes character in I Haven't Got a Hat. * March 16 – Adolf Hitler announces German re-armament in violation of the 1919 Treaty of Versailles. * March 19 – Harlem riot of 1935: A race riot breaks out in Harlem (New York City) after a rumor circulates that a teenage Puerto Rican shoplifter in the S. H. Kress & Co. department store has been brutally beaten. * March 21 – Persia is renamed Iran. * March 22 – The world's first television program by Fernsehsender Paul Nipkow is transmitted from the Funkturm in Berlin, Germany. April approaching Spearman, Texas]] * April 1 – The North American NA-16, prototype of the North American T-6 Texan or Harvard flying trainer, flies for the first time.Hagedorn 1997, p. 15. * April 14 – Dust Bowl: The great dust storm in the United States hits eastern New Mexico and Colorado, and western Oklahoma the hardest. It will be made famous by Woody Guthrie in his "dust bowl ballads". * April 15 – Roerich Pact, a Pan-American treaty on the protection of cultural artefacts, is signed in Washington D.C. * April 16 – Fibber McGee and Molly debuts on NBC Radio in the United States. * April 17 – Sun Myung Moon, a teenage Presbyterian convert in Korea under Japanese rule, claims to have a revelation from Jesus telling him to complete his mission from almost 2,000 years ago. * April 24 – William Christian Bullitt, Jr., the United States Ambassador to the Soviet Union, hosts the elaborately prepared Spring Ball of the Full Moon which is said to have surpassed all other embassy parties in Moscow's history. * April 27 – FA Cup (Association football): Sheffield Wednesday F.C. beat West Bromwich Albion 4–2 at Wembley Stadium in England. * April 29 – The first edition of the Vuelta a España is raced and goes on to become one of the 3 Grand Tours of road bicycle racing. May * May 6 – New Deal: Executive Order 7034 creates the Works Progress Administration (WPA) in the United States. * May 14 – Northamptonshire gains (over Somerset at Taunton by 48 runs) what proves to be their last victory for 99 matches, easily a record in the County Championship. Their next Championship win is not until 29 May 1939. * May 15 – Joseph Stalin opens the Moscow Metro to the public. * May 19 – T. E. Lawrence ("Lawrence of Arabia") dies as the result of a motorcycle accident in Dorset, England. * May 21 – In Nazi Germany, Adolf Hitler announces the reintroduction of conscription to the Wehrmacht in violation of the 1919 Treaty of Versailles. * May 24 – The first nighttime Major League Baseball game is played between the Cincinnati Reds and Philadelphia Phillies at Crosley Field in Cincinnati, Ohio. * May 27 – Schechter Poultry Corp. v. United States (the "Sick Chicken Case"): The Supreme Court of the United States declares that the National Industrial Recovery Act, a major component of the New Deal, is unconstitutional. * May 29 – The French Compagnie Générale Transatlantique ocean liner sets out on her maiden voyage from Le Havre to New York, which she will reach in 4 days, 3 hours and 14 minutes, taking the Blue Riband; she gains the eastbound record on her return passage. * May 30 – Eventual Baseball Hall of Famer Babe Ruth appears in his last career game, playing for the Boston Braves in Philadelphia against the Phillies. * May 31 ** 1935 Quetta earthquake: A 7.1 magnitude earthquake destroys Quetta in modern-day Pakistan, killing 40,000. ** 20th Century Pictures, Inc., becomes 20th Century Fox. June * June 9 – He–Umezu Agreement: China's Kuomintang government concedes Japanese military control of north-eastern China. * June 10 – Alcoholics Anonymous is founded in Akron, Ohio by William G. Wilson and Dr. Robert Smith. * June 12 – Senator Huey Long of Louisiana makes the longest speech on Senate record, taking 15½ hours and containing 150,000 words. * June 12 – End of the Chaco War, a war between Paraguay and Bolivia. * June 13 – James J. Braddock defeats Max Baer at Madison Square Garden Bowl to win the heavyweight boxing championship of the world. * June 18 – Anglo-German Naval Agreement: Britain agrees to a German navy equal to 35% of her own naval tonnage. * June 24 – Carlos Gardel, the legendary Franco-Argentine "Father of Tango", dies in a plane crash in Medellín, Colombia. July * July 4 – The RMS Mauretania sails from Southampton to Jarrow. * July 16 – The world's first parking meters are installed in Oklahoma City. * July 25– August 20 – The seventh and last congress of the Comintern is held. August * August 5 – The Leo Burnett Advertising Agency opens in Chicago. * August 14 – United States President Franklin D. Roosevelt signs the Social Security Act into law. * August 15 – Humorist Will Rogers and aviator Wiley Post are killed when Post's plane crashes shortly after takeoff near Barrow, Alaska. September ]] * September 2 – 1935 Labor Day hurricane: The strongest hurricane ever to strike the United States landfalls in the Upper Florida Keys as a Category 5 storm with 185 mph winds, killing 423. * September 8 – Carl Weiss kills Huey Long, U.S. Senator from Louisiana, in the Louisiana Capitol Building in Baton Rouge. * September 13 – Howard Hughes, flying the Hughes H-1 Racer, sets an airspeed record of 352 mph (566 km/h). * September 15 – The Nuremberg Laws go into effect in Germany, removing citizenship from Jews. * September 17 – Manuel L. Quezon is the 2nd President of the Philippines. * September 24 – Earl W. Bascom and his brother Weldon produce the first night rodeo held outdoors under electric lights at Columbia, Mississippi. * September 29 – The London and North Eastern Railway's first A4 Class streamlined steam locomotive [[LNER Class A4 2509 Silver Link|A4 2509 Silver Link]] makes her inaugural journey from London King's Cross. * September 30 ** U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt dedicates Hoover Dam. ** The London and North Eastern Railway commences the Silver Jubilee, Britain's first streamline train service. October with six-day weeks.]] * October 2 – October 3 – The Second Italo-Ethiopian War begins as General Emilio De Bono of Italy invades Ethiopia. * October 10 – A tornado destroys the 160 metre tall wooden radio tower in Langenberg, Germany. As a result of this catastrophe, wooden radio towers are phased out. * October 14 – In the Canadian federal election, the Liberal Party of William Lyon Mackenzie King wins a majority government, defeating the Conservative Party of Prime Minister R. B. Bennett. * October 16 – Mr. Bernard Tussaud completes the wax figure of Lady Alice Scott and the Duke of Gloucester. November * November 3 – A Greek monarchy referendum is held by self-proclaimed Regent Georgios Kondylis. Almost 98% of the votes favor restoration of the monarchy, although the referendum's integrity is dubious. * November 8 – A dozen labor leaders come together to announce the creation of the Congress of Industrial Organizations (CIO), an organization charged with pushing the cause for industrial unionism in North America. * November 14 – In the United Kingdom general election, Prime Minister Stanley Baldwin returns to office at the head of a National Government led by the Conservative Party with a large but reduced majority. * November 22 – The flying boat China Clipper takes off from Alameda, California to deliver the first airmail cargo across the Pacific Ocean; on November 29 the aircraft reaches its final destination, Manila, and delivers over 110,000 pieces of mail. * November 23 – Jacques and Thérèse Tréfouël, Daniel Bovet and Federico Nitti, in the laboratory of Ernest Fourneau at the Pasteur Institute in Paris, discover that sulfanilamide is the active component of Prontosil.J. et T. Tréfouël, F. Nitti et D. Bovet, "Activité du p''-aminophénylsulfamide sur l’infection streptococcique expérimentale de la souris et du lapin", ''C. R. Soc. Biol., 120, 23 November 1935, p. 756. * November 25 – After 11 years in exile, George II returns to Greek soil as King of the Hellenes at Corfu from London. * November 30 – The 1935 British-made film Scrooge, the first all-talking film version of the Charles Dickens classic A Christmas Carol, opens in the U.S. after its British release. December * December 5 – Mary McLeod Bethune founds the National Council of Negro Women in the United States. * December 9 – American newspaper editor Walter Liggett is killed in a gangland murder plot. * December 10 – Hanshin Tigers, as well known for professional baseball club of Japan, founded in Osaka. * December 12 ** Lebensborn program in support of Nazi eugenics is founded by Heinrich Himmler in Germany. ** Opening of the De La Warr Pavilion at Bexhill-on-Sea, designed by Erich Mendelsohn and Serge Chermayeff, a pioneering example of International Style architecture in the British Isles. * December 17 – Douglas DST, prototype of the Douglas DC-3 airliner, first flies, in the United States. More than 16,000 of the model will eventually be produced. * December 18 ** Samuel Hoare resigns as British foreign secretary and is replaced by Anthony Eden. ** The socialist party of Sri Lanka, the Lanka Sama Samaja Party, is founded. * December 27 – Mao Zedong issues the Wayaobu Manifesto, On Tactics Against Japanese Imperialism, calling for a National United Front against the Japanese invasion. * December 28 – Pravda publishes a letter from Pavel Postyshev, who revives the New Year tree tradition in the Soviet Union. Date unknown * The house Fallingwater in southwestern Pennsylvania, designed by Frank Lloyd Wright, is completed. * Lectorium Rosicrucianum is founded. * The Melody Inn opens as a piano bar in Indianapolis. Births January ]] ]] ]] * January 4 – Floyd Patterson, American boxer (d. 2006) * January 7 ** Kenny Davern, American jazz clarinetist (d. 2006) ** Valeri Kubasov, Russian cosmonaut (d. 2014) * January 8 – Elvis Presley, American rock & roll singer, guitarist and film actor (d. 1977) * January 9 ** Bob Denver, American actor (d. 2005) ** Earl G. Graves, Sr. African-American publisher * January 10 ** Ronnie Hawkins, American musician ** Sherrill Milnes, American baritone * January 12 – The Amazing Kreskin, American mentalist * January 14 – Lucile Wheeler, Canadian skier * January 16 ** A. J. Foyt, American race car driver ** Udo Lattek, German football coach (d. 2015) * January 17 – Ruth Ann Minner, Governor of Delaware * January 18 – Jon Stallworthy, English poet (d. 2014) * January 19 – Soumitra Chatterjee, Indian actor * January 25 – António Ramalho Eanes, 16th President of Portugal * January 29 – Roger Payne, American biologist * January 30 ** Richard Brautigan, American writer (d. 1984) ** Elsa Martinelli, Italian actress * January 31 – Kenzaburō Ōe, Japanese writer, Nobel Prize laureate February ]] * February 4 – Martti Talvela, Finnish bass (d. 1989) * February 5 – Alex Harvey, Scottish rock singer (d. 1982) * February 11 – Gene Vincent, American guitarist and vocalist (d. 1971) * February 14 – Rob McConnell, Canadian jazz musician (d. 2010) * February 16 – Sonny Bono, American singer, actor and politician (d. 1998) * February 17 – Christina Pickles, English-born American character actress * February 18 – Ciarán Bourke, Irish singer (d. 1988) * February 22 – Hisako Kyōda, Japanese voice actress * February 23 – Tom Murphy, Irish playwright * February 27 – Mirella Freni, Italian soprano March ]] ]] * March 1 – Robert Conrad, American actor * March 3 – Zhelyu Zhelev, President of Bulgaria (d. 2015) * March 4 – Bent Larsen, Danish chess player (d. 2010) * March 5 – Paul Sand (born Paul Sanchez), American comedic actor * March 6 – Ron Delany, Irish runner * March 12 – Jacques Benveniste, French immunologist (d. 2004) * March 15 ** Jimmy Swaggart, American televangelist ** Judd Hirsch, American actor * March 17 – Patrick Etolu, Ugandan high jumper * March 18 – Ole Barndorff-Nielsen, Danish mathematician * March 22 – M. Emmet Walsh, American actor * March 24 – Peter Bichsel, Swiss writer * March 25 – Gabriel Elorde, Filipino boxer (d. 1985) * March 26 – Mahmoud Abbas, President of the Palestine National Authority * March 27 ** Abelardo Castillo, Argentine writer ** John Henry Dowse, Australian rugby union player ** Julian Glover, English actor * March 28 ** Jeanie Descombes, American professional baseball player ** Józef Szmidt, Polish athlete * March 31 ** Herb Alpert, American trumpeter ** Judith Rossner, American writer (d. 2005) April * April 4 – Kenneth Mars, American actor (d. 2011) * April 5 – Enrique Álvarez Félix, Mexican actor (d. 1996) * April 8 – Francis D. "Bill" Moran, American admiral, third director of the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration Commissioned Officer Corps * April 9 – Aulis Sallinen, Finnish composer * April 10 – Ken Squier, motorsports broadcaster * April 14 – Katie Horstman, American female professional baseball player * April 18 – Paul A. Rothchild, American record producer (d. 1995) * April 19 – Dudley Moore, English actor, comedian and composer (d. 2002) * April 21 ** Charles Grodin, American actor and journalist ** Thomas Kean, Governor of New Jersey and 9/11 Commission Chairman ** Dolores Lee, American female professional baseball player * April 22 – Paul Chambers, American jazz musician (d. 1969) * April 23 – Bunky Green, American jazz musician * April 28 – Murray McBride, Canadian politician, Yale graduate * April 29 – April Ashley, English model May ]] ]] * May 2 – Lance LeGault, American actor (d. 2012) * May 7 – Isobel Warren, Canadian author * May 11 – Doug McClure, American actor (d. 1995) * May 12 ** Felipe Alou, Dominican Major League Baseball manager ** Gary Peacock, American jazz double-bassist * May 13 – Benetton family, Italian entrepreneur, owner of Benetton Group * May 17 ** Dennis Potter, English writer (d. 1994) ** Ryke Geerd Hamer, German cancer researcher * May 19 – David Hartman, American actor and television journalist * May 20 – José Mujica, 40th President of Uruguay * May 22 – Barry Rogers, American jazz and salsa trombonist (d. 1991) * May 24 – Joan Micklin Silver, American director * May 25 – Cookie Gilchrist, American football player (d. 2011) * May 27 ** Carole Lesley, English actor (d. 1974) ** Lee Meriwether, American beauty queen and actress * May 29 – André Brink, South African writer (d. 2015) * May 30 – Ruta Lee, Canadian-born American-based actress * May 31 – Jim Bolger, 35th Prime Minister of New Zealand June ]] ]] * June 1 – Reverend Ike, American televangelist (d. 2009) * June 2 ** Carol Shields, American-born writer (d. 2003) ** Dimitri Kitsikis, Greek Turkologist ** Roger Brierley, English actor (d. 2005) ** Wilhelm Wieben, German journalist, actor and author * June 10 – Yoshihiro Tatsumi, Japanese manga artist (d. 2015) * June 13 ** Christo and Jeanne-Claude, Bulgarian & Moroccan-born American installation artists (Jeanne-Claude d. 2009) ** Samak Sundaravej, 25th Prime Minister of Thailand (2008) (d. 2009) * June 17 – Peggy Seeger, American folk singer * June 19 ** Derren Nesbitt, English actor ** Rodrigo Borja Cevallos, President of Ecuador * June 20 – Jim Barker, American politician (d. 2005) * June 21 – Françoise Sagan, French writer (d. 2004) * June 22 – Floyd Norman, American animator * June 24 ** Ron Kramer, American National Football League tight end (d. 2010) ** Terry Riley, American composer * June 27 – Ramon Zamora, Filipino martial arts actor (d. 2007) * June 28 – John Inman, English comic actor (d. 2007) July ]] ]] * July 1 – David Prowse, English actor * July 6 – Tenzin Gyatso, the 14th Dalai Lama, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize and spiritual leader of Tibet. * July 8 – Vitaly Sevastyanov, Russian cosmonaut (d. 2010) * July 9 ** Mercedes Sosa, Argentine singer (d. 2009) ** Mighty Sparrow, Grenadian singer ** Wim Duisenberg, Dutch economist and politician (d. 2005) * July 11 – Oliver Napier, Northern Irish politician (d. 2011) * July 12 – Satoshi Ōmura, Japanese biochemist, Nobel Prize laureate * July 13 ** Jack Kemp, American football player and U.S. Vice Presidential candidate (d. 2009) ** Kurt Westergaard, Danish cartoonist * July 14 – Ei-ichi Negishi, Japanese chemist, Nobel Prize laureate * July 15 – William G. Stewart, English television producer and presenter * July 17 ** Peter Schickele, American composer and comedian ** Donald Sutherland, Canadian actor * July 18 – Jayendra Saraswathi, Hindu religious leader * July 27 ** Billy McCullough, Northern Irish footballer ** Sarah Jane Sands, American professional baseball player * July 28 – Simon Dee, English television presenter (d. 2009) * July 29 – Peter Schreier, German tenor * July 31 ** Mort Crim, American television newscaster ** Geoffrey Lewis, American actor (d. 2015) August ]] * August 1 – Mohinder Pratap Chand, Urdu poet and language advocate * August 3 – Georgi Shonin, Russian cosmonaut (d. 1997) * August 12 ** Ján Popluhár, Slovak footballer (d. 2011) ** John Cazale, American actor (d. 1978) * August 13 – Rod Hull, English entertainer (d. 1999) * August 15 ** Jim Dale, English actor, singer and songwriter ** Lionel Taylor, American football player * August 18 ** Rafer Johnson, American athlete ** Hifikepunye Pohamba, 2nd President of Namibia * August 19 – Bobby Richardson, American baseball player * August 20 – Ron Paul, United States Congressman * August 22 – E. Annie Proulx, American novelist * August 24 – Tsutomu Hata, 80th Prime Minister of Japan * August 26 – Geraldine Ferraro, U.S. Congresswoman and Vice Presidential candidate (d. 2011) * August 29 – László Garai, Hungarian scientist, psychologist * August 30 ** Daniel L. Norris, Canadian Commissioner of the Northwest Territories (d. 2008) ** John Phillips, American singer (d. 2001) * August 31 ** Eldridge Cleaver, African-American activist (d. 1998) ** Frank Robinson, African-American baseball player September ]] * September 1 – Seiji Ozawa, Japanese conductor * September 2 – D. Wayne Lukas, American horse trainer * September 5 – Dieter Hallervorden, German comedian, comic actor, singer and cabaret artist * September 7 – Abdou Diouf, 2nd President of Senegal * September 7 – Chaim Topol, Israeli actor and singer * September 11 ** Arvo Pärt, Estonian composer ** Gherman Titov, Russian cosmonaut (d. 2000) * September 14 – Fujio Akatsuka, Japanese cartoonist (d. 2008) * September 15 – Dinkha, Iraqi patriarch (d. 2015) * September 16 ** Carl Andre, American artist ** Bob Kiley, American public transit planner * September 17 ** Ken Kesey, American author (d. 2001) ** Serge and Beate Klarsfeld, Romanian Nazi hunter * September 18 – John Spencer, English snooker player (d. 2006) * September 19 – Hansjörg Wyss, Swiss businessman and philanthropist * September 21 – Benjamin Abalos, Filipino politician, COMELEC Chairman * September 23 – Prem Chopra, Indian actor * September 25 – Adrien Douady, French mathematician (d. 2006) * September 28 – Ronald Lacey, English actor (d. 1991) * September 29 ** David Daker, English actor ** Jerry Lee Lewis, American rock & roll musician * September 30 ** Z. Z. Hill, American blues singer (d. 1984) ** Johnny Mathis, African-American singer October ]] ]] ]] * October 1 ** Dame Julie Andrews, English singer and actress ** Teruyoshi Nakano, Japanese special effects director * October 3 – Sinikka Kurkinen, Finnish painter * October 5 – Peter Brown, American actor (d. 2016) * October 6 ** Bruno Sammartino, Italian professional wrestler ** Charito Solis, Filipino actress (d. 1998) * October 9 – Prince Edward, Duke of Kent, member of the British Royal family * October 12 – Luciano Pavarotti, Italian tenor (d. 2007) * October 14 – La Monte Young, American composer * October 15 ** Barry McGuire, American musician ** Bobby Morrow, American athlete ** Willie O'Ree, Canadian hockey player * October 18 – Peter Boyle, American actor (d. 2006) * October 20 – Jerry Orbach, American actor (d. 2004) * October 21 – Derek Bell, Irish musician (d. 2002) * October 23 – JacSue Kehoe, American Neuroscientist * October 26 – Gloria Conyers Hewitt, African-American mathematician * October 27 – Frank Adonis, American actor * October 29 – Isao Takahata, Japanese animated film director * October 30 ** Robert Caro, American biographer ** Agota Kristof, Hungarian writer (d. 2011) * October 31 – Ronald Graham, American mathematician November ]] * November 1 – Edward Said, Palestinian-born literary critic (d. 2003) * November 5 – Nicholas Maw, English composer (d. 2009) * November 8 – Alain Delon, French actor * November 9 – Bob Gibson, African-American baseball player * November 10 – Igor Dmitriyevich Novikov, Russian astrophysicist * November 12 – William Tallon, English Steward and Page of the Backstairs; servant of 50 years to the British Royal family (d. 2007) * November 13 – George Carey, English Archbishop of Canterbury * November 14 – King Hussein of Jordan (d. 1999) * November 17 – Toni Sailer, Austrian skier (d. 2009) * November 23 ** Jean Havlish, American professional baseball and bowling player ** Vladislav Volkov, Russian cosmonaut (d. 1971) * November 24 – Salim Khan, Indian Bollywood screenwriter * November 27 – Pat Fordice, First Lady of Mississippi from 1992 to 2000 (d. 2007) * November 29 ** Diane Ladd, American actress ** Thomas J. O'Brien, American Roman Catholic prelate (bishop); convicted of felony December ]] ]] ]] * December 1 – Woody Allen, American actor and film director * December 5 – Calvin Trillin, American writer * December 8 – Dharmendra, Indian film actor, producer and politician * December 10 – Jaromil Jireš, Czechoslovak filmmaker (d. 2001) * December 11 ** Ron Carey, American actor (d. 2007) ** Pranab Mukherjee, Indian politician, 13th President of India * December 13 – Ken Hall ("Sugar Land Express"), American football player * December 14 ** Lee Remick, American actress (d. 1991) ** Anthony Wilden, English author and social theorist, noted translator of Jaques Lacan * December 17 – Cal Ripken, Sr., American baseball player and manager (d. 1999) * December 19 – Bobby Timmons, American jazz pianist (d. 1974) * December 23 – Paul Hornung, American football player * December 25 ** Stephen Barnett, American legal scholar (d. 2009) ** Sadiq al-Mahdi, Prime Minister of Sudan (1966–67, 1986–89) ** Anne Roiphe, American author and feminist * December 26 ** Gnassingbé Eyadéma, President of Togo (d. 2005) ** Al Jackson, American baseball pitcher * December 30 ** Omar Bongo, President of Gabon (d. 2009) ** Sandy Koufax, American baseball player * December 31 – King Salman of Saudi Arabia Date unknown * Félicien Kabuga, Rwandan businessman, accused of bankrolling and participating in the Rwandan Genocide * Ümit Kaftancıoğlu, Turkish writer (d. 1980) Deaths January ]] * January – Józef Białynia Chołodecki, Polish historian (b. 1852) * January 10 – Edwin Flack, Australian athlete (b. 1873) * January 16 **Ma Barker, American criminal (b. 1873) **Fred Barker, American criminal, youngest son of Ma Barker (b. 1901) * January 19 – Lloyd Hamilton, American actor (b. 1899) * January 21 – Adolf von Brauchitsch, German general (b. 1876) * January 24 – Shivabalayogi, Yogi (d. 1994) * January 28 – Mikhail Ippolitov-Ivanov, Russian composer (b. 1859) February * February 8 – Max Liebermann, German painter (b. 1847) March * March 5 – Roque Ruaño, Spanish priest-civil engineer (b. 1877) * March 6 ** Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr., U.S. Supreme Court Justice (b. 1841) ** Baron Max Hussarek von Heinlein, former Prime Minister of Austria (b. 1865) * March 16 – John James Rickard Macleod, Scottish-born physician and physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1876) * March 22 – Aleksandër Moisiu, Albanian actor (b. 1879) * March 23 – Florence Moore, American actress (b. 1886) April ]] ]] ]] ]] * April 2 – Bennie Moten, American jazz pianist (b. 1894) * April 5 – Basil Champneys, English architect (b. 1842) * April 6 – Edwin Arlington Robinson, American poet (b. 1869) * April 8 – Adolph Ochs, American newspaper publisher (b. 1858) * April 14 – Emmy Noether, German mathematician (b. 1882) * April 16 – Panait Istrati, Romanian writer (b. 1884) * April 20 – Lucy, Lady Duff-Gordon, British fashion designer (b. 1863) * April 24 – Anastasios Papoulas, Greek general (b. 1857) May * May 1 – Antero Rubín, Spanish general and politician (b. 1851) * May 4 – Junior Durkin, American actor (b. 1915) * May 12 – Józef Piłsudski, Polish politician (b. 1867) * May 14 – Magnus Hirschfeld, German sex researcher and gay rights advocate (b. 1868) * May 15 – Kazimir Malevich, Polish-Russian painter and art theoretician (b. 1878) * May 17 – Paul Dukas, French composer (b. 1865) * May 19 ** T. E. Lawrence (Lawrence of Arabia), English soldier (b. 1888) ** Charles Martin Loeffler, American composer (b. 1861) * May 21 ** Jane Addams, American social worker, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1860) ** Hugo de Vries, Dutch botanist and geneticists (b. 1848) * May 29 – Josef Suk, Czech composer and violinist (b. 1874) June * June 1 – Arthur Arz von Straußenburg, Austro-Hungarian official, last Chief of the General Staff of the Austro-Hungarian Army (b. 1857) * June 6 **Julian Byng, 1st Viscount Byng of Vimy, British general, 12th Governor General of Canada (b. 1862) **George Grossmith, Jr., British actor (b. 1874) * June 24 – Carlos Gardel, Argentine tango songwriter (b. either 1887 or 1890) * June 29 – Hayashi Fubo, Japanese novelist (b. 1900) July ]] * July 3 – André Citroën, French automobile pioneer (b. 1878) * July 12 – Alfred Dreyfus, French military officer (b. 1859) * July 17 ** James Moore, English winner of the first ever cycle race (b. 1849) ** George William Russell, Irish nationalist, poet and artist (b. 1867) ** Daniel Salamanca Urey, 39th President of Bolivia (b. 1869) * July 28 – Meletius IV of Constantinople, Greek Patriarch of Alexandria (b. 1871) August ]] ]] ]] * August 5 – David Townsend, American art director (b. 1891) * August 12 – Friedrich Schottky, German mathematician (b. 1851) * August 14 – Léonce Perret, French film actor (b. 1880) * August 15 ** Paul Signac, French painter (b. 1863) ** Wiley Post, American pilot (b. 1898) ** Will Rogers, American humorist and actor (b. 1879) * August 20 – Edith Roberts, American actress (b. 1899) * August 21 – John Hartley, English tennis player, double winner of Wimbledon (b. 1849) * August 22 **Frantz Jourdain, Belgian architect (b. 1847) **Pavlos Kountouriotis, Greek admiral and two-time president of Greece (b. 1855) * August 25 – Mack Swain, American actor (b. 1876) * August 27 – Childe Hassam, American painter (b. 1859) * August 29 – Queen Astrid of Belgium (b. 1905) * August 30 – Henri Barbusse, French novelist and journalist (b. 1873) September ]] * September 8 – Takejirō Tokonami, Japanese politician, Home Minister, Railway Minister, and Minister of Communication (b. 1867) * September 10 – Huey Long, American politician (b. 1893) * September 11 – Charles Norris, Americal medical examiner (b. 1867) * September 19 – Konstantin Tsiolkovsky, Russian rocket scientist (b. 1857) * September 23 – DeWolf Hopper, American actor & comedian (b. 1858) * September 26 – Iván Persa, Hungarian Slovene writer and catholic priest (b. 1861) * September 28 – William Kennedy Dickson, Scottish inventor (b. 1860) October ]] * October 7 – Francis Wilson, American stage actor and comedian (b. 1854) * October 18 – Gaston Lachaise, French-American sculptor (b. 1882) * October 20 – Arthur Henderson, Scottish politician, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1863) * October 22 – Tommy Tucker, American baseball pioneer (b. 1863) * October 23 ** Charles Demuth, American artist (b. 1883) ** Dutch Schultz, American gangster (b. 1902) November * November 2 – Jock Cameron, South African cricketer (b. 1905) * November 6 – Henry Fairfield Osborn, American geologist, paleontologist, and eugenist (b. 1857) * November 20 – John Jellicoe, 1st Earl Jellicoe, British admiral (b. 1859) * November 25 – Iyasu V, deposed Emperor of Ethiopia (b. 1895/1896) * November 28 – Erich von Hornbostel, Austrian musicologist (b. 1877) December ]] * December 2 – James Henry Breasted, American Egyptologist (b. 1865) * December 3 – Princess Victoria of the United Kingdom, daughter of King Edward VII and the younger sister of King George V (b. 1868) * December 4 ** Johan Halvorsen, Norwegian composer (b. 1864) ** Charles Richet, French physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1850) * December 10 – Sir John Carden, 6th Baronet, English tank and vehicle designer (b. 1892) * December 13 – Victor Grignard, French chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1871) * December 14 – Stanley G. Weinbaum, American science-fiction author (b. 1902) * December 16 – Thelma Todd, American actress (b. 1906) * December 17 – Juan Vicente Gómez, Venezuelan military dictator (b. 1857) * December 20 – Martin O'Meara, Australian soldier (b. 1882) * December 21 – Kurt Tucholsky, German journalist and satirist (b. 1890) * December 24 – Alban Berg, Austrian composer (b. 1885) * December 26 – Photios II, Ecumenical Patriarch of Constantinople (b. 1874) * December 30 – Hunter Liggett, American general (b. 1857) * December 31 – Miguel de Unamuno, Spanish novelist and philosopher (b. 1864) Nobel Prizes * Physics – James Chadwick * Chemistry – Frédéric Joliot, Irène Joliot-Curie ("in recognition of their synthesis of new radioactive elements") * Physiology or Medicine – Hans Spemann * Literature – not awarded * Peace – Carl von Ossietzky References * The 1930s Timeline: 1935 – from American Studies Programs at the University of Virginia * 1935 WWII Timeline Category:1935